Ophion
The Ophion is an alternate form of the in DmC: Devil May Cry. Earned once Dante first journeys into his soul, Ophion is an extremely resourceful tool for both combat and exploration, and has both a Demonic and Angelic form. Description Ophion has two distinct designs: While in Angel mode, it resembles a white chain with a snake-like head coming out of Rebellion's grip, complete with a jaw that clasps onto targets. While in Demon mode, it resembles a grappling hook made from a black chain-like cord with a red, claw-shaped head, which is connected to a spool near Rebellion's grip. Gameplay Ophion's primary use is as a tool for movement in both combat and environment traversal. By facing an enemy or colored object, you use the Ophion's main abilities, the Angel Lift and Demon Pull. Angel Lift will pull Dante towards the target, while Demon Pull drags targets to Dante, and can also be used to tear away enemy shields or rip out set pieces in the environment to use as platforms. A perfect tool when an enemy gets too far away, either by escaping or when Dante's attacks send them flying. The claw is also helpful in pulling the eyes out of the demon-infested CCTV Cameras situated throughout Limbo City. It can be used on the ground and in the air, and even during combos. When using Ophion's Payoff uppercut, the sky is literally the limit, as it can be used to keep Dante away from the ground and help set up enemies for environmental kills by knocking them higher into the air. By using the Kicker ability, Dante can strategically pull foes in and kick them around for environmental kills. The best way to remember how to use Ophion is by thinking of the Shoot button as a "ranged ability" key, for both shooting and using grappling abilities. Attempting to Demon Pull an enemy that is very nearly above Dante results in a special animation in which he slams them into the ground instead of elbowing them. When attempting to perform Kicker in this situation, the move will glitch, the animation will clip, and there will be no visual effect on the move. In addition, the move will generate an odd vacuum effect that keeps the enemy directly next to Dante and in the air until his next action, even though the enemy will appear to be on the ground. An alternative effect of the above glitch, after knocking an enemy down, if they are Demon Pulled from directly above Dante, any charge move such as Eryx's attacks, or Aquila's Roundtrip will cause the enemy to be stuck in midair, repeatedly bouncing off of Dante until they are able to slowly drift forward to the ground. The animation will very clearly indicate a glitch, but it does allow the full charging of moves on a single target should the need arise. The easiest way to perform this is to use Payoff on a downed enemy immediately followed by Demon Pull, then charge a move as they are pulling toward Dante. Movesets Holding / and / will access Ophion's abilities. They are always available, regardless of what firearm is currently equipped. Background Ophion (Ancient Greek for "serpent") was an aquatic deity in Greek mythology, usually depicted as a snake or other serpent-like creature. Ancient writings told of a great battle between Cronus and Ophion, that whoever was able to force the others into Ogenos would claim Heaven. Trivia * Ophion is very similar to the Devil Bringer in Devil May Cry 4. References es:Ophion Category:DmC: Devil May Cry weapons